Sludge's Curse
This is a fanfiction about one of my OCs, Sludge, a dragonet who killed his siblings and later, most of his family. In this fanfiction, you will learn more about his story...and what he does about it. Please leave a comment if you enjoy and/or want more. Thank you for reading. I hope you like it. |-|Revised= |-|Old text (old, old, old)= Part 1-Balanceholder A large dragon lurked in the shadows of the damp swamp trees. The stars twinkling and shining above were going back into hiding as the orange sun peeks above the horizon. The sky turned a beautiful purple and becoming pink where the horizon met the bright orange sun . The glorious dawn of the new day hid the terrible events that were going to happen. The sunlight cast upon the hiding dragon and reveals the death-black color of his scales and the somehow pure white of his underscales like snow settling into place on an island of loneliness and madness. The sun casts its light upon the dark dragon's face. His crooked face showed everything. He was clearly an insane NightWing animus. His twisted grin was showing all his signs of bloodthirstiness. His dark green eyes scanned the mud-filled swamp before him. Puddles of mud and stone were everywhere, but only some contained the hidden brown eggs. He destroys the protection barrier MudWings put to protect their eggs with his animus magic. He examines all the eggs, but one egg caught his eye in particular. It was deep red, the color of dragon blood. That egg interested him the most, probably because he was thirsting much for blood. His twisted grin widened as he walks closer to the bloody-like egg. Idiot MudWings, ''He thought, ''leaving their eggs to DIE. He picks up the blood red egg. Enchant this egg so that the MudWing dragonet that comes out murders his family. The NightWing animus heard some wings beating the air off to the west. He turns around after placing the egg back in the mud with the three other eggs. The wing beats gradualy grew louder. Some little specks of brown grew bigger and bigger in the distance. One brown shape stops abruptly. "Balanceholder!" screamed the MudWing, pointing at the NightWing. So news of me spread, ''Balanceholder thought, ''soon they won't know me as a monster, but the one who will rule all. Balanceholder quickly fled through the swamp. He slithered up a short tree and stalked the panicking MudWings from the shadows. The gorgeous sunlight highlighted even the smallest details of the MudWing's frightened faces. The brown scaled dragons landed, half of them stomping through the mud in search of Balanceholder while the others checked up on their eggs. Part 2-Fawn Usually MudWings don't know who the father of the eggs are, but sometimes there were a few pairs of MudWings madly in love, most of which live in this part of the swamp. The enchanted egg's parents were like that. They both hurried to their batch of eggs. The MudWing mother picked up and examined her eggs. "They're okay," she breathed to the father. She buried her face in his neck, both of them relieved. A crack split across the surface of the blood red egg. "Fawn," the father whispered. "Fawn," he said louder, "the eggs, they're hatching." Fawn turned her head to watch her dragonets hatch. More Coming soon Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Sunburn aSandSkyHybrid)